Max's Revenge
by frayed1989
Summary: Sequal to Michael's Journal. Max is back and he wants revenge!


Max's Revenge  
  
Recap:  
  
Mick has just answered the door to find Max, his Uncle who he's never known anything about. Michael and Liz have come down to find him standing in the doorway.  
  
"Liz. How are you? Michael! So you guys got married. Nice to see everything has worked out fine!" Max said while walking up to them. Michael, being his protective self, put his hands on Liz's shoulders, pulling her closer to him.  
  
"Mick, Isabel. Go upstairs."  
  
"But Dad! Who's the guy?" Mick asked.  
  
"GO UPSTAIRS!" Michael scolded. Isabel took Mick's hand and rushed him upstairs. The hated it when Michael screamed. He always seemed really scary when he did. And he didn't yell that much.  
  
"I see you guys had twins. Beautiful kids. How old?"  
  
"Thirteen. Max what are you doing here? It's been fifteen years," Liz said a little nervous.  
  
"For Fifteen years, I have been wondering where me wife went. For fifteen years, I have been searching and I come here and you guys have started the Fucking Brady Bunch Family!" Max screamed. Up stairs, Isabel and Mick were sitting on the steps, listening to the conversation.  
  
"Max. I'm not your wife anymore. I haven't been for sixteen years." Liz looked into Max's eyes.  
  
"LIZ! IT WAS OUR DESTINEY TO BE TOGETHER! AND I FIND YOU MARRIED TO THIS ASSHOLE!"  
  
"HEY! LISTEN UP!," Mick said coming down the stairs to face this Max guy in the face. No one called his dad an asshole. Isabel was tugging on his shirt, begging him to come back upstairs. "YOU BETTER BACK OFF! I'LL HURT YOU IF YOU DON'T!" he screamed.  
  
"Mick, Michael! Please. Come back upstairs!" Isabel begged.  
  
"So. The little kid is going to hurt me." Max bent down to Mick's level. "What are you going to do. Hit me?" Mick was so fed up with this guy. He stuck his hand out and blew Max across the room. He knew he had just exposed his alien side to this guy but he was getting on his nerves.  
  
"Get out." Mick said, his arms still out stretched. Max stood up.  
  
"This isn't over yet." With that he left. Mick turned to his mother.  
  
"You were married to that freak?"  
  
Liz sat her two children down. Michael looked at Liz. It was time to tell them the truth. "That man, is your Uncle Max." Mick and Isabel looked at their father who nodded as to say yes. "One time, Max and I, we went out. Then, Max from the future said I had to break up with him. he said if I didn't the world would end. Your father and I were just friends back then. So, I went to him for help. It was then that your father and I really got to know each other. Well, one day, when Michael got sick.."  
  
"I wasn't sick. Your mother stayed over that night and I got nervous. I started to sweat a lot and your mother thought I was sick!" Michael interrupted.  
  
"Well, anyway. That day, your father told me he loved me and I felt the same way and we got together. Now, your Uncle Max was not very happy. A couple days later, your father did something stupid and wrote down in his journal why I had to break up with him. Max then thought I still loved him. But he read further and found out about us. Well, after that, things got rough with your father and I and he ran. I didn't see your father till five years later!"  
  
"Dad ran? Ha! I don't believe it. A Guerin doesn't run from anything!" Mick said smiling at his father.  
  
"I did run. But I don't anymore. And that's the pass. The point is your mother was married to your Uncle Max for three years and I won her heart back. Now Max wants revenge because he thinks he's still married to your mother." Michael sat down across from Mick. "I'm glad you are getting the hang of your powers but what if Max wasn't an alien, what if he was human like your mother and didn't know that we existed. You could have done a lot of damage! You need to control it. God knows I had to. Many times I almost got caught. You have got to be careful. Now go upstairs. Both of you. I need to talk to your mother alone." Mick and Isabel got up and went upstairs.  
  
"Michael, what are we going to do. Now that he knows we have kids. I don't want to think of what will happen," Liz said while hugging Michael. Michael stoked her long hair, trying to calm her down.  
  
"Don't worry Liz. I'll get Isabel, Alex, Maria, and Kyle over. We'll all handle this. We knew this day would come. Unfortunately, the day had to come now." Soon, a knock was heard on the door and Isabel, Alex, their two kids (Carry, 13 and Jimmy, 14), Maria, Kyle, and Allison (14).  
  
"Max, he's back. Michael. My bother has gone crazy!" Isabel exclaimed. Alex was behind her.  
  
"Kids, go upstairs. Mick and Isabel are already there," Michael said. all three ran upstairs, calling Mick and Isabel's names.  
  
"What are we going to do?" Maria asked in a startled voice.  
  
Upstairs, Mick was packing his bags. Isabel stood at the door. "Mick, this is crazy. You're thirteen and you're going to try and find this cave? you can't even drive!"  
  
"Yes I can. I just need to be careful. I'll take the back rode," Mick said while scratching his eyebrow. Then, their cousins walked in.  
  
"What are you doing?" Carry asked.  
  
"He's going to find that cave. The one with all the writings. He thinks there might be something that can stop Uncle Max." Isabel turned to her brother. "If you're going to do this. I'm coming to." Isabel turned and went to her room and went to go get her things. Carry ran after Isabel. Allison looked at Mick.  
  
"I'm coming. Jimmy's coming to. Listen. It's our Uncle Max too. And anyway, I want to make him better."  
  
"I don't want to cure him. I want to kill him. He's too dangerous. He tried to attack my mom and dad. I already hate him." Mick walked out into the hall. "Isabel, come on. We gotta go. Now. While their still distracted." Isabel walked out with her purse and two bags. "Isabel! We aren't going to be gone for two months. One bag will suffice." Isabel dropped on of her bags and all five snuck down stairs and into the kitchen.  
  
"No way, this is too easy. My dad left the keys to his car in here!" Allison said while taking in keys into her hand.  
  
"Yeah, but your dad's the sheriff, doesn't he need the car?" Jimmy asked.  
  
"He won't mind. We need to pick up our stuff, I have the keys to my house."  
  
"And I have the key to mine," Carry said.  
  
"Then let's go."  
  
"I'll go get the kids," Kyle said. Just then, they heard the start of a car. All of them ran outside to find a jeep going up the driveway.  
  
"My car, dammit. They stole my car!"  
  
"Mick, he's going to find Max!" Liz said while holding on to Michael.  
  
"I think they all have. Don't worry. We have four powerful aliens and the daughter of a sheriff. They'll know what to do." Alex said. Michael walked over to his motorcycle which he had gotten back.  
  
"I'm going after them."  
  
"Me too," Liz said while hopping on behind Michael and clutching him.  
  
"You guys can come. I'm not letting that lunatic hurt my kids," Michael said looking straight ahead.  
  
"I'm coming to. Just remember, that lunatic you're talking about is my brother," Isabel said.  
  
"We are all coming." Maria and Kyle got into Alex's and Isabel's car. Soon they were on there way to find their kids.  
  
"That's what you think. I'll find them first," Max said while coming out from behind the bushes. "Your two kids will be the first. Sorry Liz. Maybe, this will be the only way you will see." Max, got in his car and headed off in the other direction. The direction Mick went.  
  
Mick drove along the road unaware of the old jeep behind him. Isabel on the other hand, felt it. "Mick, someone is fallowing us," Isabel said quietly. Jimmy looked back and saw the jeep..  
  
"She's right. Step on it Mick!" Jimmy said. Mick did as he said and sped up. The jeep behind them did the same, but the group easily lost him. They didn't slow down till they were sure.  
  
"Who was that lunatic?" Allison asked.  
  
"It was Uncle Max," Isabel said as she turned around to face the others. "We need to be careful. I'm just glad we're in your dad's car. It will help us. The police won't pull us over."  
  
"It's to quiet! Put on some music!" Jimmy said. He was in a band so music was his passion. Mick put in a CD. They all sang except for Isabel who was holding an old high school year book. It had belonged to her mother and she wanted to make sure they were ok. She scanned the pages for her Uncle Max. Sure enough, he found him. She placed her figure on the picture and closed her eyes.  
  
~Max's Thoughts~  
  
Isabel walked into a dark room. There, she saw her father. Michael was tied to a wall, his hands and forehead covered in blood. He was asleep. Isabel ran up to her father. She touched his face as if to try to wake him. He didn't stir. A door was slammed behind her, she turned around. There stood Max and Liz, her mother, holding hands. Max let go of Liz and walked up to Michael. He then placed his hand over Michael's heart and began to melt his ribs. Michael cried out in pain. Max began to laugh. It was then that Isabel screamed. "Stop it! Mom, mom please make him stop! He's hurting him!" Liz didn't answer but she laughed along with him. Max then turned around and walked towards Isabel. He had noticed her. He bent down to her level and placed his hand on her cheek. Isabel jolted back.  
  
"I'm your father now Isabel. he was never you father. I am. Now tell me where you are that way I can bring you home. Then we'll be a family again." Max took her hand in his a stood up. Isabel then realized how tall he was and how short and petite she was.  
  
"Never. You are not my father and you'll never be you mother fucking asshole!" Isabel said in a harsh voice. Max slapped her.  
  
~Reality~  
  
Isabel through down the book and screamed. Mick looked over. "Isabel, what is it? What happened?"  
  
"Max, his thoughts, dad, dying, mom was laughing with Max. he told me that he was his father. He talked to me. I said he wasn't and I called him a mother fucking asshole. He slapped me," Isabel said while taking in deep breaths. Mick looked ahead. His eyes filled with hate and rage.  
  
"Contact dad. Tell him what happened. Don't tell him where we are though. I swear I will kill him. He will die. I will fucking make sure of that," Mick said. Isabel picked the year book back up and found Michael's picture. She placed her finger on his and closed her eyes.  
  
~Michael's Thoughts~  
  
Isabel was in an amusement park. She soon spotted her mother and father holding hands and looking up. She then heard her own voice. "Daddy! Look at us! We're flying! Like Aladdin!" It was then she realized where they were. They were at Disneyland. Isabel and Mick had just turned six and this was their birthday. Young Isabel and Mick were in the flying Dumbo ride but Isabel thought it was like the magic carpet from Aladdin. Older Isabel walked up to the side of her father. She then tugged on his shirt. He looked down. His eyes became wide and a big smile was on his face. he bent down and hugged her.  
  
"God. I'm so glad your aunt taught you how to do this," He said.  
  
"Dad. I just went into Uncle Max's. It was scary dad. You were tied to a wall in a dark room and you were bleeding. Then Mom and Uncle Max walked in. They were holding hands. Then, he began to hurt you. I then tried to get mom to stop you and she wouldn't . I screamed at him. Then he told me that I was his kid. I said he was, well, I said something not nice and he slapped me. Mick told me to contact you and tell you what happened. Dad, Mick wants to kill him."  
  
Michael had just finished talking to his daughter in his mind. Liz knew something was up because Michael had suddenly turned around and sped up. Everyone in Alex's car did the same, fallowing Michael's lead. The wind blew in his hair. He saw Isabel and he knew that she and the others were ok, but Mick was becoming more like him and Michael was scared by this. He lost count on how many time he was almost caught or how many time he had been hurt. Mick could die. Max was very powerful. Isabel luckily was a very smarty girl because she came up with a way to tell him where they were going. It soon became dark but Michael kept driving. He had to make sure they would be ok. He had to.  
  
It was nine and all of them wanted to sleep. Mick couldn't. He couldn't sleep with someone like Max on their tales. He would drive through the night. Mick had only been to the cave once. A long time ago. A long long time ago. He wasn't sure where it was anymore. How could he? It was dark and now it was going to be harder to find. Which really sucked.  
  
Isabel was sitting next to him. She was bored and didn't really want to look into Max's or her parents or aunts and uncles thoughts. She closed her eyes. There she saw many floating orbs. All with a different color and sound. Her mothers, cousins, aunts and uncles floated by her. She didn't see her dads, Her Uncle Alex's or Mick's. Guess they're not asleep, she thought to herself. The one floated past her. it was shinning brightly with a low pitched sound coming from it. Isabel hummed the sound and the orb and it floated into her hands. She squeezed it. Probably some girly dream full of flowers and her kissing some guy, she thought to herself.  
  
She found herself in a beautiful room, decorated with red roses and a silk table in the center. There sat a teenage boy. He was young. he looked like he was a freshman in high school. Isabel walked closer and sat down. She studied him. He was tall and wirery. His brown and gold hair was slicked back, like her fathers when he went out to fancy places. He was dressed in a very neat suit. His lips were straight like the rest of his face but his eyes. His blue eyes glimmered and shinned like they were happy. Isabel, seeing she was not dressed right, used her powers and found herself in a red dress. The boy looked straight ahead and then turned to her. He smiled. Isabel stood up and backed away. She wasn't supposed to interfere with other people's dreams and she just did. The boy stood up and walked over to her. He took her hand in his. "Would you care to dance?" he said. Who was this guy? Was she dreaming up some perfect cute guy to get her mind off her bother's rage? "Well?"  
  
"Um, ok," she said in a shaky voice. He glided her to the dance floor and soon, many couples showed up. Music began to play.  
  
"You're quite beautiful tonight," he said. Isabel blushed. She then began to recognize him from somewhere.  
  
"Where do I know you from? God," Isabel said as she looked down and then looked back up. "Sorry, here I am asking you where I know you from and.." He placed his finger over her mouth.  
  
"Isabel, You've known me since the fourth grade. I was a grade ahead of you, remember?"  
  
"Why me? I mean, here you are, a freshmen and your with me, a lowly eighth grader. Why?"  
  
"You were different from the other girls. They all cared about what they looked like and all the girl stuff, but you, you didn't. You wore what you liked. Sure, everyone envied you because you were beautiful and from my sources, every guy wanted to be with you, but you still didn't care." Isabel felt her face get hot. He leaned in and she did too. They kissed.  
  
Isabel awoke smiling. Mick looked over. "You interfered with another dream Isabel. I could feel your powers and I was going to wake you but you seemed so peaceful. Well, who was it this time?" Mick asked while looking straight ahead.  
  
"You remember Joe right. They guy who was a grade ahead of us. it was him."  
  
"Wait, Joe Robinson? Guy every girl from sixth to eighth wanted to date? You mean the guy that could have any girl but didn't? You were in his dream? What was he dreaming of?"  
  
"Me. He was dreaming of me. Well actually, he saw me and he danced with me and we talked and we kissed. I'm sure his dream version of me came but he had the real thing for a while."  
  
"Isabel, you do realize what would happen if he found out about us? You have to be careful." Mick said looking at her and then back at the road.  
  
"God Mick. You sound more like dad everyday. Calm down."  
  
"Calm down, yeah, calm down. How can I calm down when you're using powers that Max can feel and maybe even led him here. Also Dad? jeez." He doesn't know, Isabel remembered. She soon forgot about her problems and fell asleep.  
  
Mick looked ahead. The sun was beginning to rise and soon, some people would wake up. He was tired and guessed that soon, they would make a pit stop and get some breakfast and take a bathroom break. Then they would get back in and try to find the cave. he hoped t would be soon. He really wanted to translate it and with Jimmy on the team, it would be very easy to. it would only be a couple more hours. He just had to wait. Soon, he thought, soon Max, you will pay. You will so pay for what you are doing to my family. You will pay with you life.  
  
Max was far behind. Well, maybe not since he was already at the cave, ready to attack. Soon Mick, Isabel. Soon Michael, Liz. Soon my dear sister and friends, everything will be back to normal and Michael will be gone. Everything will be like before. Just like before, he thought.  
  
Michael was almost to the cave. He hoped Mick and the rest would already be there. He hoped Max wouldn't. Max was ruining his life yet again. It must be a hobby of his. He tries and tries. The last times Michael has won but what about this time. Will Max win? He seems to be stronger and crazier. He could do anything. Maybe this time. Michael couldn't win.  
  
"Mick doesn't know anything. Joe is not one of those icky stereo type guys. He's quite nice. He's one of my best friends you know. I could definitely see you with him but he kind of reminds me of Uncle Alex. Is that weird?" Allison said as the three girls received their food and went to sit at a table.  
  
In the boy's bathroom, Jimmy and Mick were in the bathroom. "Listen Mick you are totally right. The girls have to be careful. We can't trust everyone. If we did. We'd all be cut up and each part of us put in little tubes. If we're lucky, the might put us in a tank and see if we can breath without oxygen," Jimmy said.  
  
Back with the girls, Carry put her hand over her taco and heated it a little. "I think you should go for it. This guy obviously likes you. You know. Mom went into my dad's dreams once. That's how she found out her was in love with her. In the dream, he said things that most guys wouldn't say to my mom. She said that was the night she knew he was the one," Carry informed the others.  
  
"You know to think of it He is kinda like Uncle Alex. EEWW! I don't want to go out with a guy like my uncle. That's kinda wrong!" Isabel stated. It was true. Really. Did any girl want to go out with their uncle. I mean, that's like going out with your dad.  
  
"Listen. He may act like Uncle Alex a little but he's different in may ways. He does have guys for friends! Uncle Alex really didn't. Plus. He is wanted by every girl in our class. I'm sure Uncle Alex wasn't." Carry gave Allison the don't-insult-my-dad-or-your-so-dead face. Isabel went on eating.  
  
"Listen. Those girls need to learn. God. Look at what trusting people did to uncle max. He went crazy!"  
  
"Yeah, but it worked fine for my dad. And also. It was my mom that said he should trust people a little more."  
  
"Okay, so maybe Max was crazy before then. I don't know. I'm not perfect. So anyway. Have you ever tried that thing. Where you go into other peoples thoughts. Dreams?"  
  
"No. Aunt Isabel never taught me how to do that. She just taught Isabel. I guess because it was a girl thing and my sis's name is Isabel after her so," Mick said while washing his hands.  
  
"I think you should learn how too. Live a little you know. If I could. I'd go into every girls dreams and give them what they wanted. I should ask my mom to see if she'd teach it to me. You know. Then I could teach you or something."  
  
"Maybe, come on. We need to find that cave. Maybe, if we don't find anything there, we can go to the cave where dad came out of that pod thing. I wonder why we didn't come out of one. We were born like any other human and yet were not fully human. We're aliens too. Weird huh?" Mick and Jimmy walked over to the girls.  
  
"Yeah," Jimmy said as they sat down. The girls were laughing.  
  
"Hey, what was the yeah for?" asked Carry.  
  
"None of your buisness. Why were you laughing?" asked Jimmy.  
  
"None of your business." Mick stood up.  
  
"Let's get going. We need to find that cave and fast. Where is it again?" Mick said as they were walking back to the car.  
  
"That Indian Preserve place. I think we passes it. But we might make it back. I dunno." They all got into the car and Mick began to drive to the preserve.  
  
"Where are those kids. I don't see the car any where!" Kyle said as he got out of the car. They had just found that cave and had gotten out of their car. The only thing was, the still didn't see that kids. They walked into the cave. It was dark. Very dark.  
  
"We can just wait in here. For now. That's all we can do," Michael said. All of a sudden, Kyle blacked out. He crumpled to the ground. A great wound on the head. It was bleeding. Maria knelt down and took off her shirt. She placed it on her husbands head to stop the bleeding. She began to cry. Michael walked over and pushed her out of the way. He placed his hand on Kyle's bloody head and began to heal him. He had gotten used to healing with all the injuries the kids had haved. He couldn't risk taking them to the doctors. Soon, he had fully healed his wound but Kyle was going to be out for a while. Then a scream was heard.  
  
"Michael, Help Me!" Liz screamed as she was carried off.  
  
"Liz! Liz!" Michael screamed. He could barley see. It was too dark. He ran down the cave but he kept bumping into things. He soon gave up and fell down on his knees and began to weep. He was loosing already. What was worse was. He was loosing her.  
  
"GET OFF ME MAX! GET YOUR FILTHY PAWS OFF ME!" Liz screamed in pain as Max held her to the ground.  
  
"Liz, your brain washed. Something. I dunno but I'm going to help you. Then we can begin a new life. With other children. This is just a bad dream Liz. When you wake up tomorrow, everything will be back to normal," Max said as he put her into a deep sleep.  
  
Isabel began to sing. A song she had learned a long time ago. "I didn't hear you leave. I wonder how I'm still here. And I don't want to move a thing. It might change my memory. Oh I am what I am, I do what I want, and I can't hide. I won't go. And I won't sleep. I can't breath, until your resting here with me," She sang. Suddenly, her eyes turned white and she turned to Mick. "He has here. He has her in his lair. He has won and the other has fallen." She the fell asleep and no one. Not even Mick could wake her.  
  
"Mick! What are we going to do! We can't wake her up! Mick, your sister might be very sick or something and you're not going to do anything about it?" Carry said. She was leaning on the passenger's seat, screaming in Mick's ear.  
  
"You think I haven't tried anything?" Mick yelled. Cary sat back down in her seat, scared. Mick never yelled. He did but only when someone was picking on them. "Right now, we can't do anything. We just have to get to the cave. We'll find out what to do there." Mick looked straight ahead. He was almost there. He wish he could go faster but, someone might pull him over. He didn't need that right now.  
  
"Mick, you can speed up. We are in a police car. I'm sure if you put the siren on, no one will stop you," Allison said quietly.  
  
"You know Allison, your right." Mick put on the siren and put his foot down hard on the ignition. "Put on your seatbelts. Now" Hold on Isabel. I'm going.  
  
Liz felt the cold hard floor beneath her. She opened her eyes to find Max starring at her. She got up and quickly baked up against the hard limestone wall. It was freezing. But she didn't want to be anywhere near Max. After all, he was planning on killing her family. Help me Michael. Please find me.  
  
Michael nodded as he stood up. He wiped his cheeks and began to walk towards the darkness. "Wait. Michael, where are you going?" Isabel said as she hung onto Alex.  
  
"He's going to find Liz. I'm coming too. She's one of my best friends." Alex said calmly. Michael nodded. Maria stood up.  
  
"I'm coming too then! I've known her longer than any of you!"  
  
"No. You need to stay here with your husband! Plus. The kids are going to show up any minute. I need you two to be here," Michael said. He waved his hand saying it was time to go. All three ran down into the darkness. I'm coming Liz. Just hold on a few more minutes.  
  
"Great, I get left here with you while my best friend is most likely being torn apart! Oh sorry hunny." Maria added when she saw the expression on Kyle face. Kyle was still rubbing his head. That blow really hurt! Then, they heard a siren coming into the Indian reserve. Kyle perked up.  
  
"Looks like we won't be alone for much longer! The kids are here. Come on!" They ran out and found Kyle's truck with the kids inside. Mick, Allison, Jimmy, and Carry got out of the car.  
  
"Where's Isabel?" Maria asked in a panicked voice. Mick opened the passenger's door. There, Kyle and Maria saw Isabel sitting unconscious.  
  
Maria ran over to the car and placed her hand on Isabel's head. Everyone was too wrapped up in Isabel that they didn't notice Mick going into the cave. They all tried to wake up Isabel. they could feel her heart beating but they still couldn't figure out why they couldn't wake her. it was scaring Maria way to much.  
  
Mick walked through the darkness. It was so much easier to see in the dark. He easily made his way through without bumping into anything. He then heard a scream. "Mom?" He heard it again only this time, it sounded like a guy. "MOM DAD! I'M COMMING!" Mick ran fast down the cave, deeper and deeper into the darkness where all he knew, he could end up in hell.  
  
"Alex!, Oh god Alex, please wake up! Please!" Isabel said while leaning on Alex's limp body. She placed her hand on his forehead. Just think about Alex. Make the connection. Isabel said to herself.  
  
"Max, Stop please! Max please stop!" Liz said while trying to pull Max off of Michael. Max's hand seemed to be glued to Michael's forehead. Michael's to Max's chest. Max was concentrating on his brain, trying to form a blood clot but Michael kept fighting him off. Always repairing himself before passing out. Max let go of Michael and slammed Liz into the hard limestone wall. She was knocked out instantly.  
  
"Aarrgg!" Michael screamed as he punched Max into the ground and soon ramming it repeatedly until Max didn't open his eyes. Michael then ran over to Liz and held her in his arms. He placed his hand on her forehead to stop the bleeding.  
  
"Alex, oh god. Alex," Isabel repeated over and over. She tried to make a connection. She couldn't. She couldn't seem to clear her head and concentrate on Alex. She was thinking of him. The first time they had kissed, the first time they went out. She soon felt Michael's hand on her shoulder. Then Liz's. Michael moved Isabel out of the way and placed his hand on Alex and began the healing process by making a connection right away.  
  
Max awoke. He saw Michael with his back towards him. He would be an easy target. A very easy target. He stuck out his hand but before he could do anything, he was flying back against the wall. "You dead meat." he heard a boy say when he landed back to the ground.  
  
"Mick. No Mick. Stay away from him please."  
  
"No mom. This asshole isn't going anywhere. I'm not letting anyone hurt you guys. and if that means killing my Uncle, then so be it." Mick glared at Max. His icy cold eyes pierced through Max.  
  
"You're just like your father but you don't run away. I guess you get that from your mother. Don't worry. You won't have to worry about protecting them very soon though." Mick was sent flying back and he hit the wall and fell to the ground. Max gave out a little chuckle. "I thought you were going to be tougher like your father. I guess not. Well, one down, two more to go." Mick stood up.  
  
"Not so fast!" Max and Mick heard. Isabel, young Isabel was up and standing. "You need me to make this battle unfair." She ran over to Mick and both held out their hands, aimed and ready.  
  
"Ready to die tonight?" Mick asked.  
  
"I'm all yours."  
  
Liz stood next to Michael while pulling on his shirt trying to get him to stop Mick and Isabel. But Michael didn't move. He was in a trance. He saw everything that was happening but he couldn't move a muscle. Then Isabel stepped forward and stood next Mick and placed her hand on his shoulder. "I'm helping." She then turned to her brother. "Sorry bro, but you need to be stopped." She then outstretched her hand, a red light began glowing from it. Michael then moved over to Isabel, his daughter, and joined them. His kids were to into this idea. There was nothing that could stop them. He knew it all to well. They got it from him after all.  
  
"Wha-what's going on?" Alex said while rubbing his head. "I feel like someone really heavy sat on my head and smooshed it!" Liz bent down besides him and buried her head in his shirt. She couldn't watch her husband and children die or fight someone like Max.  
  
"Now, this is really unfair, but I can take you all out."  
  
"We'll just have to see about that," Mick said. "One, two three."  
  
Five Months Later  
  
"Happy Birthday to you, Happy birthday to you! Happy Birthday dear Mick and Isabel, Happy Birthday to you!" everyone sang as both Mick and Isabel blew out there candles. Everyone except Michael.  
  
After they opened they're presents, Liz, Mick, and Isabel went onto the porch and watched they're friends and family play. "I wish dad was here," Isabel said.  
  
"Same here."  
  
"I do too, I do too. We are just going to have to make do now. Maybe someday, he'll come back. Some day. We'll just have to wait." Liz looked up at the sky. It was blue, very blue. Michael always loved it when the sky was very blue. Liz felt her eyes begin to sting. "You guys go on and play. I'm gonna talk with your grandparents and uncles and aunts. Ok?"  
  
"Ok, Hey, Joe!" Isabel ran off to talk with her boyfriend. He wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her close to him. Mick didn't leave his mother side. he couldn't. She was too unstable. yea, it had been five months but still. "Gosh, you look just like your father when he was fourteen. I'm so glad I still have you!" She hugged her son and didn't let go.  
  
"Uh, mom? Sorry but your cutting off my circulation!" Mick said in a strangled voice. Liz let out a small laugh.  
  
"Sorry sweetie. I just miss your father very much."  
  
"Me too mom. Me too," Mick said and he hugged his mother. he didn't care if anyone was going to make fun of him at school. His mother was all that he cared about right now. His mother.  
  
"Joe, do you think I should die my hair for camp? I dunno. I wanna be different you know. I'm thinking pink or red." Isabel said as she looked in her mirror.  
  
"I think any color would be great on you," he said as he wrapped his arms around her waist. Isabel turned and faced him.  
  
"When did you become the romantic one?"  
  
"Oh, I'm not romantic. If you do die your hair. I'm gonna call you a girl all the bad guys want. You know why? Because when your off at camp, your gonna be surrounded by all these guys. Forget about me. Forget that I'm your boyfriend and you'll never notice me again! And, you'll be the girl all the bad guys and good guys want. You'll like guys with nice cars, and all that great stuff that I can't give you! When I get a car, it won't be that great!"  
  
"Listen. I won't do any of that. Besides, I'm only fourteen and plus, your my first real boyfriend. I'll never give you up. Now, are you gonna come?"  
  
"Can't. I gotta go stay with my dad for the summer. When you get back, I'll send for you."  
  
"Ok. It'll be nice to meet your dad. I'm gonna miss you. I mean, I'm leaving in two days." Isabel said while sitting down on her bed. Joe sat next to her. "I mean..." Isabel started but she felt a pair of lips on her own and a warm hand going up her skirt.  
  
"HEY!" Isabel and Joe broke apart. "Listen. This is a warning. Next time and you two are grounded! Don't think I can't ground you Joe. Your mother has given me permission!" Liz said as she walked by. Liz walked into Mick's room to find him sitting on his bed, starring at a picture of his father. "Hey sweetie." Liz said as she sat down next to him and rubbed his back.  
  
"It's been five months. I don't think he's gonna come back. Why didn't I go with him? I'm alien. I could have gone. That way, he wasn't alone. I could contact you and then you and Isabel would know everything was alright."  
  
"Mick, it would be worse here if you had gone too."  
  
"It's my fault. I shouldn't have challenged him. I shouldn't have fought. Dad wouldn't have had to use those stones if I hadn't! He wouldn't be in jail at our planet! It's my entire fault. I'm so stupid." Mick said while hitting his head and then falling back on the bed. His eyes began to sting. It was the truth. He has had dreams about it every night. Wait, no, not dreams. Nightmares. Nightmares about his father and his uncle max. He could only hope and pray that they would come back now. That's all of them could do.  
  
Michael paced in his glass and white walled cell. His body looked different but he still had the small gray eyes. He was shorter, much shorter but he didn't have those great big heads. He heard a small chuckle coming from the cell next to him. He looked like Michael only his eyes were a deep blue. Michael walked over to the transparent wall and banged on the glass. "What?" he screamed at the alien next to him.  
  
"Nothing. I was just thinking," the man said. Michael soon noticed the shirt he was wearing. It was one of those I survived the Roswell Incident shirts. Michael had seen those shirts all the time on earth. Tourist loved to wear them.  
  
"What were you thinking about?" Michael asked.  
  
"Earth. Wonderful place. I loved it there, but then, bounty hunters found me. Then they found me and brought me here. I was just trying to save my friend. I had to use it."  
  
"Who was your friend, in Roswell?" Michael said becoming a little to excite that he had found a guy like him from earth in the same place.  
  
"His name was Max. Max Evans." Michael smiled at hearing this. He knew Max. But why hadn't Max told him and Isabel. Then he remembered. That was the old Max. The Max Michael had wished were still around. But he had killed Max, the old and new one. Max was dead and Michael couldn't bring him back and Michael knew Max was dead because his aura went black.  
  
Liz sat in the car and turned on the radio. She rolled down the windows and then stepped out of the car. Joe and Mick were carrying Isabel's trunk. Liz ran to the back and opened the door. Mick and Joe through the trunk in and then began to shut the door when they heard Isabel squealing. She came around with her duffel bag and through it on top of the trunk. "I think that's it. I'm gonna lock up now go get in the car!" Liz said as she ran into the house to grab her purse. She got it and turned to leave when she heard a voice.  
  
"Liz. I can only do this for a while." she heard. Liz turned and saw Michael standing before her. She immediately put her hand on his cheek. His face was warm, soft and moist. He pulled her into a hug. "I'm ok. I met someone who knew Max. He's gonna help me out. I'm coming home sweetie. God it's been like hell for the past couple days." Michael said as he rubbed her back. "I love you Liz. I love you and the kids. Tell them that. Tell them Dad's coming home ok? Tell them he's gonna bring great birthday gifts and everything."  
  
"Ok. I will. I love you Michael."  
  
"Hey! Mom come on!" Mick yelled while walking into the room to find his mother in his father's arms. "Dad?" Mick said and Michael disappeared. Liz fell to the floor and cried. "Mom?"  
  
"He's coming home Mick. Michael, you father is coming home." Liz said as she looked back at her son with a smile.  
  
Isabel lay on her neatly made bunk with her letters in hand. She wished she could send on to her dad. She wished she could talk to her dad. Ever night, she had gone into the dream plain to see if her dad's dream orb was there, floating around. But it wasn't. It never was. It hadn't been for nearly six months. Isabel shifted in her bunk.  
  
"Hey, Isabel! You ok?" asked Annie, the girl who shared her bunk. Annie jumped down and sat on Isabel's bed.  
  
"Yea, just debating weather I should try to contact my dad," Isabel said. Annie gave her a look of confusment. "Send him a letter. Yeah, I haven't seen or talked to mad dad in like six months." Isabel said.  
  
"Well, I think you should. He's your dad after all."  
  
"Yeah. I think I will." Isabel got out of her bed and gave her multiple letters to her councilor. She then quickly put on her bathing suit. She had water games after lunch. Well, not right after lunch. It was her second to last period.  
  
"Ok. Come on. Hurry up. It's time to go to your next period. Get your stuff and go," Andrea, their councilor said. Isabel grabbed her backpack, water bottle and towel and walked out of the cabin. She put her towel in her backpack. She then took a sip of her now cold water. Annie, Kary another girl from her cabin, and Isabel split up from the rest of the group. They had the last three periods together. Soon, Carl joined them. He put his arms around Kary and Isabel. Isabel moved away from his touch. "What's the matter? You never did that last year!" Carl said.  
  
"She's got a boyfriend back home, waiting for her." Kary said.  
  
"Hold on, Isn't it supposed to be the other way around?" Annie hit him with her backpack. "Ok, ok. Well, high ropes, here we come."  
  
Mick sat on his porch. It was the same every year. Isabel would go to camp and he would be left alone to hang out with his friends. The pool wasn't open today because someone had trashed it last night. There was nothing to do. He continued to drink his soda and look at the little kids in his neighborhood play in their sprinklers and little mini swimming pools. He didn't notice that a white jeep came down his driveway, but he did when he felt himself flying into the air and the landing with a thud on the hard ground. He stood up. Blood was coming out of his mouth. "Get inside, will finish this in there Max," Mick said. Max walked up to him and shook his head.  
  
"No, we're going to finish this right here, right now." Max blew Mick back. Mick stood up.  
  
"I'm not doing this right her out in the open."  
  
"Well, I guess killing you is going to be easier then I though. I was hoping you would fight," Max said smiling. He threw Mick back yet again but this time, Mick went through the window.  
  
Isabel was on the Eagle walk when she felt Mick's fury and rage. His power was building. Isabel could feel it. She could feel it. She gripped the wire tighter. She knew she was about to fly off. Sure enough, a power surge hit her and she lost her grip and fell off.  
  
Isabel walked into the crowded room. Everyone was dancing and Nick was next to her. "Hey! This year, we're doing something different with the music. Instead of a DJ, we hired a band. Give it up for Blink Simple," the owner announced.  
  
"That's Jimmy' band!" Isabel said. Her cousin was here! Big plus. She pulled Nick up to the stage and waved at her cousin. Jimmy smiled and the walked up to the microphone.  
  
"Um, thanks. I just want to introduce you to the people in our band. I'm Jimmy. My cousin Isabel is here. Um, I play the guitar and do some vocals. That's Mick, he does bass." Isabel noticed Mick. She gave him a look of confusment. I'm filling in, Mick mouthed. Isabel nodded. "Mick also does vocals, and that's Jake on the drums. Well, this is a song that we remade. It's called Dancing With Myself. We figured it was appropriate. One Two Three, To the rhythm of Tokyo..."  
  
Isabel had a blast. She and Nick got along great. During the breaks, Mick would pull her away and question her commitment to Joe. Isabel told Mick that she told Nick she had a boyfriend and that they were only going on friend bases. Mick calmed down by the third time Isabel told him. During one of the songs, Isabel walked out onto the deck like floor and leaned on the railing while looking at the disappearing sun. She felt two hands on her hip. They were soon wrapped around her. She turned around to find Nick staring at her. He leaned in and she did too. They kissed. Isabel soon pushed him off her. "What's the matter?" Nick asked a little dumbfounded.  
  
"I can't do this. I have a boyfriend. I can't. I'm sorry," Isabel said before turning to run to the girl's bathroom to hide her tears. Mick ran out onto the deck and shoved Nick. He glared at Nick.  
  
"What did you do to my sister?" Mick said.  
  
"I kissed her. I was just caught up in the moment. She seemed to be into it too. Then she ran away saying she couldn't," Nick said. Mick nodded. It was Isabel's own fault. Now, she has to deal with the guilt.  
  
"Sorry. I thought you might have hurt her or something. It's not your fault." Mick got back on stage and continued playing and singing.  
  
Isabel sat in the stall. How could she do that? She just cheated on her boyfriend. "Oh, my god. Did you see Jimmy? He's so hot," a girl said.  
  
"Yea, I know. I can't believe he's related to Isabel! Man, It's gotta be hard to have a hot cousin," said another.  
  
"Hey, did you see Isabel out on the deck with Nick. She kissed him and she has a boyfriend! What a skank! And I know her boyfriend. I'm writing him about it!" the first girl said. Isabel stood up and made sure she didn't look horrible. When she was finished cleaning herself up, which was quick, she walked out of the stall and stood next to the two girls. "Oh Amber, look who it is. Skank."  
  
"At least I don't sleep with twenty men at a time and say to each one of them are my boyfriends. Oh, I also don't dream about my brother and I having sex," Isabel said coolly. The first girl looked at her in shock. Isabel smiled. "Don't mess with a bull. You'll get the horns, slut."  
  
"Yea, well I'll write Joe about you and Nick!" the first girl screamed at Isabel as she walked away.  
  
"Do you honestly believe he's going to believe a slut like you over his girlfriend?" Isabel shouted to her as she walked out.  
  
"He will when I show him proof," the girl said as she pulled out a picture of Nick and Isabel in a kiss. "I'll just send him this with the letter."  
  
"Did you really dream that?" Amber asked.  
  
"Of course not. Eww. That's disgusting."  
  
Two days later, Isabel sat on her trunk, waiting for Mick, Joe and her mother. She was going to tell Joe what had happened between her and Nick. She had too. He would understand. She still loved Joe and she knew that had to mean something! If it didn't, her and Joe's relationship was over and she would die if that was to happen.  
  
It was over. It was over between them. It hurt her, but she brought it all on herself. She knew it. She ended it when she kissed Nick but she wasn't perfect. No one was. She made a mistake and she admitted it to him. Yet, he couldn't see that she was madly in love with him. She could tell he still loved her but why wouldn't he give her the chance. She knew why. Everyone did. She screwed up and she lost the only guy she really ever loved. Sure she was fourteen and she had her whole life ahead of her but at this point in life, he was her life and she lost him. It hurt. She lost her dad and now him. Who was next? Her mother? Her brother? Everyone she cared about? She didn't know what time or day it was. She was still lost in her own world, slipping in and out, never knowing when she would disappear. She would just sit in her room, listening to depressing songs and then, poof! She was in her own little world, reliving the times she had with Joe but she could never come back out. She couldn't. Her friends would wait in the family room to see if she would come out. She never did. There wasn't anything to live for anyway was there? She didn't know anymore but she wished he were back. She was alone, again. And it scared her.  
  
Joe sat on his bed and looked at a picture of Mick, Isabel, and himself. Mick and Isabel are aliens. They are half aliens, he corrected himself. At first, he was freaked out and was about to write Isabel and tell her he wanted to break it off but then he remembered all the fun times they had and he was to into her to turn her away just because she was different. It was wrong. But then he received that letter and picture. She cheated on him. It hurt. It felt like a thousand knives had been shoved into his heart and then torn out and stomped on. But she admitted she did it and she said she was sorry, he said to himself. Yea but then she could have just lied to you. Joe through the picture at the wall. They lied to him. How could he trust them when they couldn't trust him with their secret? But you freaked when he told you! That's why he didn't tell you! He knew you were going to freak a little voice in the back of his head said. Joe picked up the phone and dialed Isabel's phone number. She had her own line after all. No one answered and he knew she was at her house, in her room. All her friends informed him this. He put down the phone. He picked it up again and dialed her number again. She answered this time. "Hello?" Isabel said in a gloomy voice. He paused. What was he supposed to say. He couldn't talk. Not yet. He hung up the phone and lay back down on his bed. Perfect, he thought to himself.  
  
Michael sat in his cell. Today was the day. He was going to go home to day. He was going to connect to the collective consciousness and form a worm whole and go home. Ray, Ray's daughter, and him. I'm coming home Liz. I'm coming home, Michael thought. It made him smile. "I'm coming home."  
  
Michael took Ray and Sheila's (Ray's daughter) hands in his. They could open the worm hole because the collective consciousness wasn't the prettiest people. They didn't like Michael because Michael killed Max. These people were obviously dreamers if you know what I mean. So, they decided they would teleport themselves. It would be dangerous because there would be a great chance that they wouldn't make it and they would be floating in space, in a thousand pieces. Michael soon saw the swirling of their auras, joining together. His brick red, Ray's shinning yellow, and Sheila's brilliant amber. When Michael saw the amber, he thought of Liz. Her aura was amber too but Liz's seemed to shin brighter then Sheila's did. Michael smelt his citrus, and soon was joined by a cinnamon off of Sheila and a pine off of Ray. Tunes joined them, Michael's deep, Ray's high, and Sheila's joyful tune. Michael then sent out a picture of Liz and him at their wedding day. Ray shot out a picture of himself and who seemed to be a woman, starring at a pod. The picture was fallowed by a little girl breaking out of the same pod Michael had seen before. Michael then shot out a picture of his family room. [Ready?] he heard Ray say. Both Michael and Sheila nodded. He soon felt his body pulling apart, each molecule zooming faster and faster through the galaxy, pacing planets and stars. He soon felt himself taking form again and found himself in his family room. It had worked.  
  
"Mick? See if your sister will come out of her room. It's been two days!" Liz called from the kitchen.  
  
"All right! But I don't think she will," Mick screamed from the next room. Michael walked into the kitchen, almost running into Mick. Mick looked at him and his face went pale.  
  
"You look like you've seen a ghost," Michael said.  
  
"Dad!"  
  
It seemed that nothing had changed though then again, it did. Liz had aged and seemed to be very tired. Mick didn't talk to anyone that much. Isabel spent most of her time in her room, writing and listening to her CDs. While everyone else went on with their lives as if nothing had ever changed, but something did happen. He knew it. Also something happened to Liz and she wouldn't tell him. He could feel it. She was blocking something from him. This was just what he needed. He sat on the bed next to his sleeping wife, looking at the stars, wondering they were out there looking for Ray and him. He rolled over facing Liz. He stroked her hair and felt the softness of it. it was still a deep brown and ran down her perfect back. What he had meant by she had aged was that she acted older. She still look like the same woman he left standing in the cave. He felt her shiver and he wrapped himself around her to give her the extra warmth. He fell asleep.  
  
Liz awoke with Michael's arms around her. She looked at his soft face and smiled. His chest bear and what amazed her was he didn't seem to look older at all! He looked the same. Suddenly, his eyes fluttered open and he saw the sun steaming in through the window, making Liz's body seem to glow even more then it usually did. He smiled. "Good Morning," he said.  
  
"Same to you. I've missed you." Liz said. Michael smiled. He had missed her to. He had missed the smell of her hair and the taste of her lips. He missed everything about her. He was glad to be back.  
  
Isabel sat up. It was still summer. Still the sun shinned through her window. Still kids played outside. Still she would be bugged and asked to come out of her room. She didn't want to. She was mad at her dad for leaving them, for nobody caring about what happened to her, but the person she was most mad at was Joe, for leaving her when she said she was sorry, for leaving her because she was different.  
  
It was 12. It must have been ok for him to go over to her house and ask for another chance. He was let in and immediately ran to the door of her room. it was locked, like usual. He sank beside the door. "Isabel?" he asked. Nothing. He knew she was still there. He sat there and told her about everything that had happen to him since he was 6 till now. That was all he could remember. At least it was a way to talk to her. For now.  
  
Joe sat outside Isabel's room. That's all he did nowadays. Sitting and also talking. "Isabel, please let me in. Please Isabel," Joe said. The music that was playing was turned up louder. "Isabel. Please let me in. Please," Joe said yet again this time knocking lightly on the door. Again, the music was turned up. "ISABEL! PLEASE LET ME IN! LET ME IN! PLEASE ISABEL. I LOVE YOU," Joe said half yelling, half crying. As he was banging on the door, he felt a hand on his shoulder. There stood Mr. Guerin, in a robe and his pajamas, angry. This scared Joe but he didn't let that show. "I know you love my daughter, but there are other people that live in this house. So..." he paused. Joe held his breath. He's gonna kick me out. Literally, Joe thought to himself. "I'm going to let you in. Just don't be loud. Please." Michael put his hand over the door knob and unlocked it. He then turned around and went to bed.  
  
Joe walked into the room. Isabel was standing at her desk, looking at something. Joe silently walked up to her and wrapped his arms around her waist. She shivered at his touch but then began to melt into him. He took the small Photo Album out of her hands and placed it on the desk. He then led her to the bed and they both lied down. Isabel buried her head in his shirt, trying to stifle the cries from her small mouth. Joe stroked her hair, trying to comfort her. They laid there, just together, like they always should have been.  
  
Liz sat up in bed, wondering. "Do you think everything is going ok with them?"  
  
"Yea. No screaming. Good. No come on. Lay down. I need to hold you. I'll die if I can't hold you soon. Please. You're toutring me! I need you. I want you, please!" Michael said, pulling a giggling Liz onto him.  
  
"Michael. Please. Act like a father."  
  
"I just did. I want to play," Michael held onto her playfully. She pushed gently. He finally let go and she stood up. "Liz please. I'm dieing here! Liz. Why are you doing this to me, your husband!" Liz laughed. She looked at him. His eyes were longing. She tried to then keep a straight face but began to smile when he puckered up his lower lip.  
  
"Ok mister. What do you want."  
  
"You baby. Only you."  
  
Max stood outside, watching through the window. How come Michael could touch Liz? Why did Liz go back to him? He knew why. Liz loved Michael, not him. He punched the outside wall. Michael's head shot up, fallowed by Liz's. Liz looked around the room, but Michael's eyes were locked on Max's. Michael said something to Liz. Liz ran out of the room. Max shot up and ran. He felt Michael's presence behind him. He went into a sprint and Michael did the same. Max was in big trouble. He knew it. The collective consciousness was telling him.  
  
Joe and Isabel sat on her bed, waiting for Liz to speak. Mick stood at doorway in his boxers. Liz's hand was buried in her hands. Max watched them. Max invaded their privacy. "Mom? Please, tell us so we can go back to bed," Mick said.  
  
"Mick, your father has just run off."  
  
"He had to have had a reason!" Isabel said.  
  
"He did. Max. Your uncle is back." Mick's face filled with shock. Isabel sat, her eyes widened. Max couldn't be back. He was supposed to be dead!  
  
Max ran as fast as he could. Michael was gaining. He was soon to be dead. He knew it for sure. What was he to do, he could quickly become part of the grass but it would take a lot of energy. Energy he didn't have. He still ran on. He soon felt himself slip and he hit the ground hard. Very hard.  
  
Mick ran to the window, he saw his dad standing over a deep hole. He should have told Isabel and him. Both his mother and he had known he was alive. "Mom, go talk to Max, before any of us die!" Mick said.  
  
"I would but your father gave me strict orders not to leave the house and I trust him."  
  
"Mom, if you don't, you won't be able to trust dad again because he will be dead!"  
  
"Mick! Please, mom is under enough trouble!"  
  
Max stayed still on the ground, his back facing Michael. Just as he was about to turn to face him, Michael stopped him. "Don't turn around. it wouldn't be smart. Now listen. Leave Roswell. Don't ever come back, If you do, I will kill you just like I should have when we were fighting. You got it. Max, I'm not as clumsy as I used to be, and I'm sure right now, I have a lot more power then you. Plus, I have Isabel, your sister on my side. Remember that."  
  
"Isabel is not on your side, she wouldn't abandon me!"  
  
"Max, if you went back to your old self, then everything would be ok. Remember the old days, days where it was just you, Isabel, and me. Just us. The alien club. Remember how we just hung out and how we had fun. Remember that when Liz came, she saved you so many times. What you two had just died. Maria and I had the same thing."  
  
"Don't think by telling me the times of our childhood will save you."  
  
"Maybe you just need to see it." Michael made the connection. He hoped that Max wouldn't just pluck a vain in his brain and squeeze. He was trusting Max. Like he used to. A rush of images ran by. An image of Max and him as kids. Max reaching out to help him up. Isabel and Max in the park. Max holding a wounded bird and soon the bird flying away.  
  
The next thing Michael knew was the connection was broken and Max was crying next to him. "Michael, don't hurt him!" they both heard Liz scream and soon saw her running to them.  
  
"I don't think we're going to have that problem. Right brother?" Michael said with a small smile.  
  
"Yea. I don't think so."  
  
"Wanna meet your niece and nephew now? I'll call Maria, Kyle, Iz, and Alex and we can have a cook out!"  
  
"That'd be very cool." Max put his arm around Michael's shoulder and they walked to the house. Liz stood there, shaking her head and smiling. It's good to have the old Max back. The Max she had loved. Liz erased the thought from her mind. She was with Michael know. She was married to him and she had two of his kids. She could never love Max again. Not after what he did, but he didn't remember what he did. He even said that he felt like he was in a black hole and that he was trying to get back. Liz moved a lock of her dark hair and placed it behind her ear. She sat in the kitchen, thawing the steaks. Soon, the gang would be back. She didn't notice Max walking and sit down. "So, you're married," Max said. Liz could tell he was hurt. She heard it in his voice,  
  
"Yes. I have two kids too. They're upstairs. Isabel and Mick. They're twins. They have Michael's eyes."  
  
"I'm sorry Liz. I'm sorry I left you."  
  
"It's ok Max. I moved on. I started a family. I'm happy here Max." Liz turned her attention back to the steaks, they were just about done. Soon, she would put them out on the grill, and Michael would do his magic.  
  
Michael sat across from Isabel, Mick, and Joe. Isabel sat next to Joe, a little confused by the matter. Mick glared at his father. Are you crazy dad? This is his way to get at us!, Mick screamed in his head. "Mick, you glare at me and your little alien butt is gonna be smacked. Your Uncle Max is back. We think the collective consciousness took control of him. They've done it to him before back when we were kids. I've seen them do it."  
  
"Dad, how can we be sure? Plus I thought you guys shattered the consciousness!"  
  
"We never did. I'm sorry but you wanted a lot of bed time stories. I had to make up stuff! Anyway, I want you to go downstairs and say hi to your uncle. Now, go!" Isabel stood up and walked downstairs. Mick stood for a second, hesitant, but his father's face got Mick downstairs in seconds.  
  
10 Years Later  
  
After hooking up with the neighbor, Tess Harding, down the street, Max got married and started a new family. He was still confused about what happened but he was just happy he got to live next to his best friends, and everything was almost back to normal.  
  
Michael and Liz had one more kid, who has just turned 10. His name is Max, after his cool uncle.  
  
In Mick's teenage years, he had trouble controlling his powers, like Michael. He also dated Ray's daughter, Sheila for a while. The broke up when they went off to college. Later, they got back together. Mick started a band called DrOp DeAd FrEd and their first hit was called Cold Shower Tuesdays. Mick was the lead singer. They got the name of the band off a movie.  
  
Isabel, well, she and Joe, split up. She went to college and graduated Valedictorian. She's getting married three days from now.  
  
Alex and Isabel, they're the same old selves. Isabel was glad to have the old Max about and soon started hanging out with Max more then she did with her husband. Alex wasn't very happy but he got a treat one day... Isabel's having a baby in a month.  
  
Maria and Kyle, they split up. Allison lived with her mother one week and her father the other. Maria and Kyle got back together after two months.  
  
Joe, well, he's working very hard as a Lawyer. As you know, Isabel and he split up at the end of High School because they thought it would be the best. The real reason - he couldn't stand the distance thing. He was told so many times that long distance relationships never work. Well, He's getting marries in 3 days . . . to Isabel Guerin. Soon to be Mrs. Isabel Robinson  
  
**********************************  
  
Joe and Isabel looked out the plane window. They were off to Hawaii. Joe looked at his new bride. Everything was going to be perfect. He knew it.  
  
When they arrived, the first thing they did was go up to their room. The room overlooked the ocean. It was beautiful. Isabel looked at Joe. "I'm going to go change, I'm tired."  
  
"Okay beautiful. Mind if I join you?"  
  
"Not at all"  
  
Max looked up at the tall hotel. He could see Isabel and Joe walking into the bathroom. He and his wife were on a vacation and they were staying in the same hotel as his niece. "What ya looking at sweetie?" Tess said.  
  
"Just saw my niece and her new husband. I don't think they know we're here!"  
  
"Well, we'll just have to surprise them, won't we?"  
  
"Yea. I guess," Max said as a small smile crept upon his face. They would be surprised. It's time Max. You have to finish what you started Max. It's still not over. Max sunk down to the ground and grasped his throbbing head. "No. Leave me alone. Please." Max said. The little voiced stayed and Max softly said no, denying them they satisfactory. He just got his life. He wasn't going to end it now. He wasn't going to let them, but what if he was too week? Max looked up and saw Isabel and Joe kissing. It's time Max. You have to kill her. "No, her life just started, I'm not going to end it." Tess looked at Max in confusion. What was going on? Max looked up, his eyes blank. Nothing came through, he collapsed in Tess's arms. It seemed like he was dead, but he was still breathing.  
  
THE END?????? 


End file.
